Why me Why now?
by SexySoupMaid11
Summary: Ben gets Kidnapped and is met with an unfortunate fiat. [More Details inside] R&R!


Disclaimer: I don't own Fallingskies or its characters, Contains violence and strong language, abuse and Rape themes.

P.s sorry for any spelling mistakes was written and posted from my ipod, #Professional:I

Enjoy.

He flung Ben up against the nearest wall with brute force making Bens spikes dig into his spine as the man continued to push his knee in between the teens frantic legs to keep him in place, Bens screams for help were knocked out of him as he felt a fist connect with his already bruised and beaten chest knocking any remaining air out of his lungs leaving Ben light headed gasping for air.

"Please. Stop." Ben whispered tears falling over his damaged blooded face.

The man proceeded to gab a fist full of bens soft blond hair yanking it back against the wall ignoring the teens plea, Bens hands shot up to claw at the mans hands desperately trying to remove them but it was of no use the man just laughed slamming bens head into the wall again for good measure as more tears fell from the teens eyes.

"Awh is the little razorback crying, awh poor baby maybe should go get big brother or dada to help?" The man whispered tauntingly into the blonds ear letting his tongue flick over bens earlobe as he spoke.

Ben jerked away from the man not wanting him anyway near him

"Get the fuck O-off me!" Ben spat struggling under the mans strong grip, but again was to no use as the man continued to hold Ben up against the wall laughing.

After what felt like forever Ben finally stopped struggling against the man too tired and out of breath to try and escape any more, his throat hurt from screaming and his body ached all over not to mention how much his head was throbbing making the teen feel disoriented, Ben leaned back against the wall hands now loosely griped around the other mans as his knee and grip on bens hair still firmly held him in place.

Ben squeezed his eyes shut panting, beads of sweat dirt and blood falling down his face mixing with his tears. After a moment of silence the teen opened his eyes to stare at the man that was now staring at him with a un readable expression, Ben wondered why he was just stating at him like that why hadn't the man just finished Ben off already I mean that's what The man wanted after all isn't it? to kill him for being what he was.

Ben squirmed under the mans silent gaze as he locked eyes with his capture his face heating up out of anger and sheer embarrassment that someone was looking at him like this he tore his eyes away looking into the far corner of the room, god sake why was he dragging bens pain and suffering out.

"For fucks sake just kill me already I'm sick of this bullshit." Ben demanded of the man closing his eyes not meeting his gaze as the order was still yet to say a word.

A couple more seconds passed before Ben felt the mans hand remove from his tussled hair and down to the nap of his neck stroking almost gently were his spikes stuck out of his top. Bens eyes shot open as tried to yank his neck away from the mans touch, he didn't want anyone near the back of his neck ever! especially this bastard.

The man yanked bens head back exposing the front of his neck as he cooed at the blond mockingly "Ohh do you not like it when I touch your spikes mason" he chuckled raping his hand roughly around the teens exposed neck. He knew how much he was angering and embarrassing the younger but he couldn't help it, he proceeded to pushed his knee further up in between the blonds legs until It was planted firmly against bens crouch making the younger yelp and struggle to get away his face heating up even more, the man threw his head back howling with laughter

"Oh little razorback how you make me laugh at your failed attempts at fighting for your freedom" he said titling his head at Ben shaking it slightly almost pitifully, Ben wanted to punch that smug expression right off the guys face.

At that moment Ben did the only thing he could think, he ran his tongue against his teeth before opening his mouth to spit straight into the orders eye but seeing as bens head was strained backwards it landed on the guys cheek instead 'close enough' Ben thought smugly as the man flinched back stopping all movement to bring his free hand up to wipe away the saliva. The man just scoffed eyes tracking bens mouth as the blond licked his bruised lips his eyes tracking every movement.

The man tightened his grip around bens neck making the blond choke slightly "you little shit" the man spat raising his hand to smack Ben across the face, the sound echoed off the walls of the almost empty room. Ben whimpered clenching his eyes shut to stop tears from falling again. What the hell was this mans game what the hell did he want from Ben other than to cause him more pain than he already had.

Ben was pulled out of thought when he felt a rough hand grab at his chin trying to pull his face to meet the orders, Ben pulled back at first but the man forced Bens head up harder this time locking his eyes with bens puffy green ones. The man dragged his hand slightly up threw bens hair and back down across his cheek stopping to rest his thump against the teens plump bruised lips whilst his other hand rubbed slow circles into the flesh of bens exposed hip, Ben cringed as his body did a full shiver, he tried to pull his head back but only manger to bump it against the cement wall instead.

"W-what the hell are you doing. what do you want..." Ben stuttered confused, first the man had wanted to hurt him maybe even kill him but now he was acting down right creepy.

The man just chuckled leaning in his voice now thick and husky as he pushed further up against the boy lifting his shirt up to expose more of bens stomach, ben started to struggle to get free again, the teen could feel the mans hot breath against his cheek as he spoke

"You." He stated darkly

"What the hell are you talking-" Ben ceased all movement to stare at the man he mouth falling open in shock as his eyes filled with terror "Wait you don't mean- you can't..I'm only 16 i haven't even..WHAT!?" Ben said panicked tears blurring his vision as he fought to get free clawing at the mans hands that held him in place.

"Please you can't! Please let me go don't do this I-I won't tell anyone I swear" Ben yelled tears tearing tracks down his face as the man yanked him away from the wall punching him twice in the stomach before bending him over one of the wooden tables, holding the teen firmly in place making sure to not catch his hands on the spikes that littered the blonds spine.

Ben continued to sob into the wooden table not bothering to fight back any more already excepting his fiat at the sound of a belt buckle being undone and a zippier being pulled down, why did this have to happen to him he never did anything wrong he never wanted to hurt anybody just avenge in mother by fighting in the war that's it he never expect this of all things though, why him..

My poor baby Ben D:

Review if you like, bye for now.


End file.
